As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include many different components, including memory, processors, etc., each requiring power to operate. The components are typically powered through at least one voltage regulator (VR) which outputs power at a pre-determined voltage level. Operating conditions in the information handling system may dictate the need for more or less power, and the voltage regulator may change output power in response to system requirements. Increasing or decreasing the output power in existing voltage regulators, however, is problematic. For instance, in phased VRs, decreasing the output power requires shedding at least one phase of the VR, which causes discontinuities or ripples in the output voltage and delays the time it takes the VR to provide the necessary output power at the pre-determined voltage level. These delays decrease the speed and efficiency of the information handling system because the components must generally wait to accomplish tasks until the VR output has stabilized at the pre-determined voltage level.